


Servant of Attraction

by todoropiss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Boss Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), CEO Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Family Drama, Maid Reader, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rich Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Slow Burn, levi is a jerk at first, petra is kind, reader is a bad bitch, unrealistic plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todoropiss/pseuds/todoropiss
Summary: After separating from your family, you have spent the last few years finding a stable job. With the help of your best friend, you worked multiple jobs. But unfortunately, all of them didn't work out smoothly.After getting fired from yet another job, you were determined to find an occupation that would finally be your end game.Unfortunately, luck wasn't on your side, as you began to work under someone whose attitude never fails to annoy you.A cold, strict high-class millionaire paired with a stubborn, short-tempered feisty woman. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Frustration

"Get out, now!" a rough masculine yell was heard echoing in the restaurant room. You sighed, slouching your back as you began to leave the restaurant room with judgemental eyes staring at you.

Under the starry sky, you took out your phone, finger roaming around the screen until you found a number to press on.

"Uuh.. Hey Jessica, would you help me find a new job? Listen, I'm sorry if I'm bothering you right now but I will assure you this will be the last time I'm asking this favor.. Just please help me out now." you spoke in a pleasing tone, expression scrunched in nervousness as you wait for a response.

"God, did u lost your job again? I can't believe you lost a simple waitress job! What the hell did you even do to get yourself fired so fast?" Jessica spoke, almost shouting as she was getting irritated at you.

"All I did was flipping a rude customer! It's not my fault that he was such a dickhead.. Anyway, help me find a job, please? I'll accept anything at this point!" you answered as you recalled the rude customer that just got you removed from your beloved 3-month waitress job.

"Are you fucking stupid? I swear to God if you keep doing shit like this I won't be helping you again. I'll text you later if I found any jobs available for your dumb ass. But it will be my last time helping you!"

You sighed in satisfaction, "thank you so much Jes!! I owe you a whole lot. love you!!" you turned off the call and roamed through your phone again.

After ordering an Uber, your mind wandered back to the peculiar customer. He looked rich and classy, but grumpy. His strict and rude attitude was not a liking of you. You remember how he was calling you an 'incompetent rascal' for "misplacing" his order, and it angers every bit of you.

With a loud honk, you snapped out of your thought. Your Uber has been waiting for you, you apologized as you get on the passenger seat.

After an 8 minute ride, you arrived safely at your apartment. You got off the car and quickly made your way to your room. It's 10 pm, and you were getting more and more exhausted.

You plopped onto your bed, eyelids gradually closing as you began to relax. You were just a second away from dozing off until a loud buzz interrupted you.

With an annoyed expression, you looked at your phone screen. There, a message from your best friend is showing.

Jessica rabbit

hey dumbass, you up?  
i got an offer for you  
im sure youll love it

ugh yeaa im up  
what is it?  
if it involves twerking and lingerie  
ill accept it in a heartbeat 💋

no thats too easy for u 😐🤨  
so you gonna b working in a fucking mansion

huh?..  
OMG WHATDIDSHESAAAYYYY  
ARW YOI SERIOUS

what r u even typing..  
but yea i found a maid offer  
the salary is also *chefs kiss*  
this might be a perfect job if u werent so reckless

EXCUSE YOU  
i am not🙄  
but omg gimme the details i am soo working on it

before i give you the form  
im just reminding you to behave if u rlly want this job  
i heard the boss is from a rich family  
so if you made one mistake or flip them off like what you did earlier you might as well be kicked out on your first day  
so just control your attitude this time  
or i wont be helping you again

oh my god  
okay jess  
i will  
u r making it sound so scary jeez  
just gimme the form

k here  
1 attachment

——

After skimming through the Job application, you went silent in thought.

It's a live-in maid offer. This means that you would stay in the boss' place and would be working a lot from morning to evening.

If the salary wasn't so high, maybe you would turn it down immediately. But $2,500 is something that you couldn't ignore.

You were skeptical about it, it doesn't specify whether it requires experience or not. And as someone who never works as a maid, you were feeling nervous just by the thought of working as one in a rich household. You have a passion for cleaning, but for some reason being a maid never really crossed your mind.

But again, $2,500 a month is an incredible salary. You were deep in thought considering the job.

After spending some time thinking, you filled out the form. It was weird that they didn't have any applicants before you, as the pay is high. But you didn't mind, less competition, and more opportunity for you.

You sighed after filling out the online form. You read through the application for one last time, as you were sure that you got everything right. That is until you landed your eyes on a sentence you didn't catch on before.

"INTERVIEW TOMORROW?!?"

——

"We just received a report that there is a new applicant for the maid offer in the house, sir." A well-built stern-looking gentleman spoke in a polite tone to another man before him.

Surrounded by marble walls and renaissance paintings, the man responded while gently playing a nice harmony on a grand piano. "That's surprising to hear, knowing many maids had quit the job in a short period." his voice sounds silky, yet chilling to hear.

"I'm sure it's because of your high standards in cleaning and tea, sir. Only Miss Ral manages to stay in the position for many years."

"I am fully aware of it, Erwin, no need to point it out. Even so, she can't make the right tea for me to enjoy. I still have to make it by myself." his playing has stopped, as he shifted his position to look at Erwin, his butler. "Now just get straight to the point, who is it that applied for the position?"

"F/N L/N, a 25-year-old woman who lives quite far from us. In the form, she states that she is determined to get the position. Although interestingly, she has no experience of being a maid. What do you think of it, sir?"

"I don't care about experience as long as she can clean properly. You'll interview her tomorrow, and see if she really is determined for the position."

"Understood, sir. I will inform Reiner about her attendance." Erwin slightly bowed, before leaving the room.

The man turned to face his piano again, gently pressing his delicate fingers on the note. He played a nice melody, but his mind focused on an irrelevant matter.

"A new maid," he thought. It's unusual for him to think about maids, but after firing so many of them, he can't help but wish this will be the last time someone will ever apply as a servant of his house.

Thinking of firing, his mind randomly traveled back to a waitress who got fired after rudely cursing him this evening. His mood suddenly dropped as his fingers stopped playing the notes.

"Such a disrespectful brat, I wish to never encounter such a displeasing woman again." he sighed, getting off his piano.

Ah, little did he know.. he is in for a long ride.


	2. Black tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You head out to your job interview, nice and ready. Your interview went very well until a certain figure showed up and ruin your day.

The next day came quickly for you, as you spent the last night preparing for today. You came up with phrases for the interview, along with researching the usual work schedule of a live-in maid.

You hope this job will be your fortune, with the only thing pumping your motivation is none other than the payment. Not only you can earn enough of a living, but you can also send your family in the countryside most of your earnings.

You decided to separate from them 5 years ago, after choosing to live your adult life in the city. It was very difficult at first, but after meeting your best friend Jessica, everything became a whole lot easier. Even though she is from a respectable family, Jessica herself is a humble person.

Though you are a quick adapter, the internet is something that confuses you a lot. Not because of your origin, as your brother seems to be very fond of the internet and social media, but you were just never interested in it. The concept feels scary for you, tons of information about everything in one network. And that's when Jessica comes into play.

She helps you find available jobs on the internet, from a cotton candy seller to a grave keeper, you have done every gig in the book. But what you are about to face now is something that you never thought would do, a live-in maid. Which brings you back to the present.

You just finished putting on your daily makeup, looking at yourself in the mirror once again to review your appearance. Your upper body styled neatly, and you wore formal attire. After making sure everything is right, you unlocked your phone to order an uber.

You also noticed the time, 08:34 am, which is the perfect time for you to head off as the interview is scheduled at 9 am. You took a deep breath, mentally preparing yourself for it.

Levi Ackerman – as you remember, is your boss if you are to be accepted. The name seems familiar to you, but you couldn't recall why, so you just dismissed it as a result of your nervousness.

It was a long trip to get to Levi Ackerman's place, which you are grateful for. The nervousness began to disappear as you become better prepared for the upcoming interview.

You got out of the ride, making your way to the entrance. There you gape at the sight before you.

A huge house. Too big to be called home yet not quite the right size to be called a mansion. A wide 2-story house with breathtaking design. Its smooth walls and pillars are a clean shade of white, with wide windows that emit a golden glow. Surrounding the place is a garden, decorated with different varieties of colorful flowers, a beautiful contrast to the monotone building. You can't help but admire the classic architecture, refreshing compared to the gray skyscrapers and bland designs you often see in the city.

You can already picture yourself dancing to a classical song in the building, with old century gowns as you intertwined with the man of your dreams, embracing each other in immense love before he kneeled on one knee and propose to you. Oh, how you are such a sucker for fairytale and romance-

"Excuse me miss, " a voice interrupted your daydreaming, as you flinched back into real-life, remembering what you're here for. You regained your composure and smiled awkwardly at the man speaking to you.

"Are you perhaps Miss F/N L/N?" he spoke through the gates.

"Ah- yes! I am. I'm here for a maid offer interview." you answered, the nervousness you lost earlier began to make its comeback after seeing such a grand workplace.

"May I see your id, Miss?" you reached for your wallet, looking for your id before handing it to him. After confirming your identity, he spoke through a small communication device on his suit, informing your attendance before opening the gates and letting you in.

After walking your way to the front of the entrance, you are greeted by yet another gentleman. This time taller and more stern looking than the previous. His proportion alone is enough to intimidate you, muscular and sturdy – quite a contrast to his soft smile as he greets and opens the door for you to enter.

And if you thought the exterior was amazing, the interior is majestic.

You made your way to the living room, where you are greeted by breathtaking design.

Textured golden walls decorated with varieties of renaissance paintings, a patterned ceiling that hangs a big crystal chandelier, and a floor coated with a beautiful rug that probably cost more than the income of your previous job. The house takes you back to old century England, but with a slightly modern touch. Amazed yet again, you unconsciously let out a compliment.

"This is an enchanting house"

The man smiled and replied, "It is a beauty indeed. Its magnificence never fails to fascinate even me, who has been working in it for years.”

He moves towards a sofa close to where you stand, nodding at you. You took the hint and sat onto one in front of him. Rubbing your knees in nervousness, you repeated the phrase "be calm and confident" in your head as an attempt to prepare yourself.

"Shall we begin the interview, Miss L/N?"

——

Levi ran a hand through his face out of frustration before glancing sharply at his assistant.

"Farlan, I repeat to you one last time, I am far from unwell. I don't need to head back home."

His assistant felt hesitant before saying, "Levi, this is not a suggestion of mine, but an order from your doctor."

Levi clenched his jaw, "Curse that freak of a doctor Hange, I don't take orders from them."

"Levi, I'm speaking to you not only as your assistant but also as your friend. You are clearly unwell, just a simple glance at your pale face is enough to know that you need a rest." Farlan spoke, now in a sterner tone.

Before Levi manages to counter, farlan continued his remark, "Come on, only for today. I can perfectly manage to do your work. The company needs you in your best condition."

Sighing in defeat, Levi raised from his seat. "Alright, Farlan, exclusively today. After regaining my energy I shall be back in work very soon."

After dialing his driver to escort him back, he called his butler. "Erwin I will be back home soon, make me a cup of black tea as I'm currently feeling out of energy to make one for myself."

There was a short pause, as Erwin glanced at your sitting figure before he finally answered. "Understood, sir.”

——

It's been 20 minutes since your interview began. And luckily you managed to successfully answer all of the questions with ease. You patted yourself on the shoulder, for your practice last night was paid well.

Erwin had excused himself after receiving a call. From your boss, you presumed,as it seemed very important. But shortly after, he made his way to the sofa again, before asking you a question you didn't anticipate.

"Can you make tea, Miss? Preferably black tea."

Taken aback, you replied, "Yes I can make varieties of tea, including black tea."

Erwin smiled, satisfied with your answer. You saw this and asked, "Was that an order?"

"Yes, Miss L/N, it is. Please follow me to the kitchen, this may determine your acceptance in the job."

You were confused but followed him anyway. Once you get there, he prepared the tools and ingredients. After being hesitant for a short while, you finally start to make the tea.

Halfway through your making, Erwin spoke. "This will be served to Mister Levi."

Startled, you paused your activity to turn and look at Erwin's expression. He doesn't show any signs of tricking you.

"Why so sudden, Is he coming back?" you asked. You thought he won't be here, probably working or having some fancy breakfast with the elites.

"Yes, he shall arrive soon." hearing this, you sped up in making the tea, but careful enough to not make any mistake.

Hearing the entrance door open, Erwin quickly made his way to Levi as you continue to make the tea. There, Erwin greets Levi in politeness. "Welcome back sir, are you here for some rest?" his usual stern tone turns softer after seeing Levi's pale face.

They both made their way to Levi's room as he answered. "Don't talk to me like that. I am perfectly fine, I just need an hour or so to refresh myself."

He entered his room but before closing it, he asked, "Where is my tea?"

"I will fetch it soon, sir. Now you may rest."

You stir the tea one last time, its scent surrounding the room. Erwin then approached you as you hand out the beverage to him which he gladly accepts.

You trailed along with him as he leads the way to Levi's room. You stopped behind him right as he opens the entrance. You couldn't see Levi's face, for Erwin's broad figure prevents you to do so. Erwin hands out the tea as you wait outside the room, feeling impolite to come inside.

"Here's the black tea, as your request, sir."

Upon smelling the scent, Levi's eyebrows furrowed. "Why is the aroma different, did you not read the recipe I gave you, Erwin?" He asked. He always notices even the smallest change in his tea.

"The tea is prepared by the new maid applicant, sir. Just as I finished interviewing her, I received your call."

Levi grunted, feeling his frustration build up. "You sly bastard. Did you not hear that I specifically requested _you_ , to make the tea? How irresponsible of you to let a random outsider do it."

"Forgive me for my incompetence sir. I intended to test her. And perhaps, the tea she made will change your mind." Erwin suggested.

Maybe if it's not Erwin, Levi would've to fire his butler instantly. But Erwin has always been like this to Levi, after forming a strong relationship with him over the past few years, based on the respect and trust they have for each other.

Sighing, Levi has no choice. He was too out of energy to scold Erwin, and the perfect beverage to relax him is none other than his favorite black tea.

Before taking a sip, a thought came to his mind. "Is she still in here, the applicant?" he asked Erwin.

Erwin confirmed your presence here, and Levi ordered to see you before tasting the tea. Upon hearing the door opened, your figure straightened to look at Erwin.

Levi then stepped out to see you, and as he did, your expression changed from nervousness to shock and anger.

You know him. He is the rude customer that got you fired from your previous job. You enjoyed your job as a waitress, it was enough payment for your living, and it was an easy task for you. You also got to meet kind colleagues. You thought it would finally be a permanent job for you, but Levi just had to step into your life and scolded you harshly for a misplacement of his order, which truthfully was not even your fault to blame. You weren't the one to misplace it, but you are the one to be fired unfairly.

With fists balled up in anger, you exclaimed, "It's you!"

Levi, not failing to recognize you, widen his eyes then sighed. It's too early for this poor man. He eyed you up and down, then spoke to Erwin, who seems to be taken aback by your tone.

"Erwin, get this filthy rascal away from my place."

Shocked by his statement, you retorted back, "Filthy? Talk about your attitude."

You walked over to Levi, your rage taking over you. You stopped close to him, while still maintaining your distance. With chin up in anger, you remarked at him without feeling a tiny bit of fright.

"I guess it's true what they say about the rich. Arrogant bastards who care for no one but themselves. What a nice apology to give for someone whose career you ruined."

Levi was surprised, as he never thought that someone below his level would talk to him in such way. But shortly after, his anger raised after realizing your bitter diss.

"Get out of my house," he demanded. If you weren't so angry, you would be frightened upon hearing his eerie tone. But you remained at your position unwavered.

You jerked your head closer to his face, just inches away from each other. You see him tensing at the position, making you smirk. "Gladly," you half-whispered before walking away from him.

Just as you're about to leave the place, you turned around to face him. You smiled sarcastically, "I hope you enjoyed your tea!"

When you stepped out, Levi and Erwin were left completely speechless. Erwin stands with his mouth agape and eyes wide. Levi was surprised, angered yet intrigued at the same time.

Erwin was the first one to break the awkward silence. "My apologies if I'm invading your private life, sir, but what happened between you and her?"

Levi didn't answer as sighed in frustration, then made his way to his room. He closed the door harshly and wasted no time to sit on the edge of his bed.

He rubbed his temples in anger. The poor man couldn't rest because of your tantrum. What he needs to calm himself is tea, but he's too tired to make one, and Erwin is always so slow in making tea.

Hesitant, he grabbed the black tea you made and stared at it. There was a pause as he thought about drinking it. But he couldn't resist any longer, as he sipped the tea.

After tasting it, he widens his eyes. It was a surprising taste for him. He had tasted many teas from many specialists, but yours were positively unusual. Even after your tea is already cold, it felt.. weirdly warm. It felt like comfort, reminds him of the warmth of countryside.

He gulped more of the tea, craving for another taste. When he finished it he couldn't take his mind off of it, he wanted more.

He didn't hesitate to call his butler. And when Erwin arrived, Levi quickly said, "She is accepted."

"Pardon me, sir, but what?" Erwin asked, startled by his boss' statement.

After tasting your tea, Levi magically forgot about your attitude. Currently for him, your tea is far more important than your character.

"The new applicant, she is accepted. She will work here as soon as possible."

**Author's Note:**

> hey! hope you like the chapter. i know this first chapter is not very interesting but i plan to work on that. i also upload this on wattpad, you can find me with the user @YA0MOMO
> 
> this is my first story, so feedbacks, suggestions and critics are highly appreciated!
> 
> thankyou for reading!


End file.
